The 3AM Humor
by Troller Skates
Summary: Collab by Hilaire and Ria Lee. An A-B-C collection of drabbles and snippets about the Gakuen Alice cast. Mostly crack, with a dose of drama on the sides. #26. Zinnia. Over the years, flowers have been known to signify certain interpretations and emotions.
1. Apple

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Notes:<strong>

Hello and we are _Hilaire_ and _Ria Lee_, self-proclaimed partners in crime much thanks to the ongoing AoGA House Cup. At around three o'clock in the morning of November 2, 2011, via Facebook chat, we finally decided to write a collab. The collection will be composed of twenty-six stories; one for each letter of the alphabet (because we're _that _ creative). You can figure out where the title came from.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The 3AM Humor<span>**

A collection of drabbles and snippets about the Gakuen Alice cast.  
>Mostly crack, with a dose of drama on the sides.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#01<strong>**  
>Apple<strong>

All little Mikan wanted was an apple.

* * *

><p>All the five-year-old Mikan Sakura wanted was an apple.<p>

Even as a child, she wasn't one to be kept by anything to get what she wanted. And so impulsively, during a sunny afternoon when little kids like herself were supposed to be asleep, Mkan decided she'd sneak out and climb the apple tree outside her prep school.

_The tree was just begging to be climbed_, she would later reason.

She tiptoed her way out to where the apple tree was, thankful that her other classmates were actually obedient enough to _sleep_. She stared up at the tall tree, her eyes gleaming with the excitement of climbing it.

"Let's do this!" she exclaimed, only to put her hands over her lips when she remembered that she was supposed to be quiet. _Oops._

* * *

><p><em>What an idiot, <em>Natsume thought, looking at his classmate from afar. He had been awake since that idiot Mikan Sakura clumsily sneaked out, and now she was even making enough noise to wake up the entire class.

Realizing that their teacher was nowhere in sight, he decided to go outside as well. Quietly he approached the apple tree, almost impressed when he realized that the little girl was already almost at the top. "Hey you."

The girl very nearly slipped when she heard his voice, and she looked down. "Y-You're awake!" she exclaimed in recognition, seeming to panic as she clutched on a sturdy branch. "Please don't tell on me; I just want an apple!"

"Not strawberries?" he asked.

She seemed confused by the question. "Strawberries…?"

"I can see your panties from down here," he deadpanned. "Strawberry."

It took a second longer before the statement registered in the girl's mind, and she blushed furiously, almost slipping again. "Don't look! Stop peeking! Go away!" she said angrily, throwing leaves at him. "I swear, once I get my apple I'll punch you in the face!"

Natsume only scoffed at her threat. "Yeah, sure. I'm really scared now." He watched as she continued to climb up, her strawberry-printed panties still very visible from his spot. He elevated an eyebrow when she finally got her apple.

"I got it!" she cheered, proudly holding an apple in one hand. "Get ready to be punched in the face!"

Natsume snorted. "Yeah, as if you can climb down there."

"Of course I can! I learned how to climb _up _ and _down_ a tree, you know!"

"While holding an apple?"

"Hah! Watch me!" Mikan said, and adroitly started climbing down, holding the apple between her teeth.

Natsume stared at her ridiculous but determined face, chanting in his head. _You're going to fall, you're going to fall, you're going to fall – _

"Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, what are you two doing – oh my goodness, you climbed a tree!"

The next thing Natsume realized was a falling girl from the sky, and he found himself sprawled on the grass. A few moments later, still seated on his chest with her strawberry-printed panties for all the world to see, Mikan Sakura gave him a playful punch in the face while smiling up at their teacher.

"I just wanted an apple, sensei!"

_apple_.

* * *

><p>That didn't make much sense, did it? ;)<p>

_**Hilaire**_


	2. Bald

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Notes:<strong>

Hello, awesome reader. So we actually make these snippets at around 2AM, so excuse us for the extreme randomness of everything.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>#02<strong>

**Bald**

Because hair doesn't matter when you're in love.

* * *

><p>"Seriously though, I don't like my hair colour at all," Ruka complained as soon as he got inside the room. Everyone was there, and they looked at him incredulously as if he grew a second head or something.<p>

The noisy classroom became silent with his words which did not even make sense at all.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he snapped at them, and, after a split second, everyone went back to their usual business—Kitsuneme and Koko annoying the daylights out of Anna and Nonoko, Hotaru tinkering with her latest invention, Natsume burning Mikan's hair and…Mochu brooding alone on his seat.

Ruka, sensing something was all to pot, walked over to his buddy and patted his back.

"Yo, Mochi, what's with the long face?" the blonde greeted his buff friend as the latter looked at him with a sullen expression.

He did not reply.

"Dude, what the hell. Are you seriously going to brood over the fact that Sumire dumped you because you're bald?" Natsume turned to them nonchalantly, one hand holding his trusty manga while the other burning the tip of Mikan's pigtail.

"Stop it, you evil spawn of Satan! Stop ruining my hair!" the brunette shrieked.

"You think Satan ever had a good spawn? Your brain got ran over twice," and then the argument between them resumed, leaving Ruka to a dejected Mochu once again.

"Was that true?" the blonde inquired.

"I have hair! I just don't like to have it styled, so it's super short!" he screamed at his face and sobbed. Ruka didn't know what to do so he awkwardly patted and…err, stroked his back when he started to howl like a strangled bear. Other students inside the room, however, weren't paying much attention to them—_fortunately_, Ruka heaved a sigh and continued his attempt to lighten up Mochu's depressing state.

Unfortunately, it did not make so much difference to the poor, rejected man's feelings. In fact, it only made him feel worse—especially when the girl who dumped him suddenly sauntered her way across the room.

"She's perfect…" and then Mochu howled like a cow at this point. Ruka shushed him and continued to pat his back. The bald lad looked at him, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"You're complaining on how you hate your hair colour while here I am, complaining why Sumire can't see my hair. My life is worse than yours…" and so he banged the table with his fist, startling everyone…

…except Sumire and her friend.

She was too busy talking to Wakako to even spare a glance at him.

This was what fuelled his desire even more.

"Shouda Sumire!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, successfully breaking the conversation of the girls.

"What?" the emerald-eyed girl snapped at him, eyes screaming murder for ever interrupting their talk.

"I don't care whether you like me or not, but I **will** court you, even if it means I have to grow my hair longer than this. And I am certainly not bald—I know you know that. So stop making some excuses just to make me give it up, because I won't," and then the class exploded in a round of applause as he walked over to Sumire.

The latter was just smirked.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"That was the statement I've always wanted to hear from you," and she grabbed him by the collar to kiss him fully in the lips, not giving a single damn about their surroundings—or anything else for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_Sumire and Mochu, anyone? XD_

_I figured they would make an awesome couple next to Hotaru and Natsume. Though I also adore Sumi and Koko. :3_

_Cheerio,_

**_Ria _**_x_


	3. Camera

I'm grossly fascinated by Reo's character; I don't know why. This is a little tribute to him. :)

* * *

><p><strong>#03<br>****Camera**

Smile for the camera coz they're all about to trash you.

* * *

><p>The twenty-three year-old Reo Mouri gives a perfect smile: charming and detached and yet amused.<p>

"You're on top of your game!" his manager cheers, as the director of the film calls for a break. He only nods, his smile disappearing as soon as he turns his back to the cameras for retouch, his lips feeling tired in expressing the happiness he doesn't feel.

Because despite his smile he's _exhausted_, and there is a void in him that even fame and money cannot fill.

What happened to the happiness that wealth and renown once promised him?

"Smile, Reo," his manager tells him, just as the shoot director yells for everyone to get back to their places.

And once again Reo gives a perfect smile, because in that moment, although the world might not be his, it spins around himself, and the cameras are watching.

_camera._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	4. Dumb and Dumber

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Notes:<strong>

Hey hey heeeey! This snippet was supposed to feature Amanatsu and Mikan, but my impromptu self made a new one, so here you go.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>#04<strong>

**Dumb and Dumber**

Dumbs in love make the world go round.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, do you really think I'm dumb?" Mikan asked the raven-haired lad next to her as they leaned on the tree trunk that day. He looked at her as if she grew a third head—not like she's got two heads, but oh well…<p>

"What do you think?" he deadpanned. She looked furious as she understood what he meant.

"Gah, there's no use talking to you. I'll just go to Ruka," but he swiftly caught her arm with one hand just as she was about to take off.

She looked at his crimson orbs once again.

"Just…just go to Imai and ask her about that," and he stood up, dusted himself, and stalked off.

"Why can't I just go to Ruka?" she whispered to the wind, hoping to just let the thought sweep away.

"Simple, because Natsume likes you, dunce," a familiar voice startled her serene state. She turned around and a pair of cold amethyst orbs greeted her.

"Hotaru! What are you talking about?" the brunette quirked an eyebrow at her general direction. The raven-haired lass looked bored—but that's what she always looks like every day, so it's not really ordinary.

"Mikan, you're so dumb," the inventor countered.

"The two of you should get married, Natsume and yourself. You think the same way," Mikan dejectedly said, kicking the grass below her feet.

"I'm sorry; I don't get into an intimate relationship with dumb people,"

Mikan lifted her head up almost immediately to her best friend and almost screamed at her in response, "What? He's not dumb!"

"Oh, he is. In fact, I think he's even dumber than you are. Who would fall in love with a girl as dumb as you?" was all she said and ducked when a blushing Mikan threw a rock on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_Omigah that was so random I can't even..._

_What do you think? Too cheesy? XD_

_Cheerio,_

**_Ria _**_x_


	5. Evening

Because it's Halloween-ish.

* * *

><p><strong>#05<br>****Evening**

In which Mikan is terrified of ghosts.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Natsume demanded, glaring through his sleepy eyes. In front of him stood the ten-year-old Mikan Sakura, clad only in her pajamas and desperately shaking in terror.<p>

"N-Natsume – I'm terrified of ghosts," she stuttered. "C-Can I sleep in your room?"

"Are you stupid? Why should I let you sleep in my room?" he snapped. Sheesh, she woke him up for this? Seriously? Didn't she realize that it was already very late in the evening and that she shouldn't be rousing people from their sleep?

"W-Well, w-we're partners… and – " Her voice shook. "P-Please, Natsume. Just this one time, please don't be mean to me. I'm really scared. It's Halloween, and a while ago everyone was telling scary stories and – "

He nearly snapped. "What about Imai?"

"She won't let me," Mikan whimpered.

"And you think I'll let you?" Gracious, there must be something wrong with this girl's brain. They didn't even have anything to do with each other. He stifled a yawn, feeling very irritated. He was losing precious sleep because of her, of all people.

Mikan looked at him with pleading. "P-Please, Natsume?"

He huffed in frustration, throwing the door open. "Fine. Get inside." He watched as she squealed in delight, and scampered into his room, dragging her big pillow with her.

"Thank you, Natsume!"

He locked the door and followed her inside, frowning when he realized how she had contentedly sprawled across his bed. "Who told you you're sleeping on the bed?"

She peeked from under the sheets, blanking out. "Huh?"

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"NATSUME!"

_evening._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	6. Fart

**Authors' Notes:**

We've always wondered, what in the world is Sumire's brother's real name? Care to tell us? =))

Enjoy this baby right here. 8D

* * *

><p><strong>#06<strong>

**Fart**

Too much fart will kill you.

* * *

><p>It was the almost time for the Alice Festival. Everyone was too busy to do anything else other than ask someone for the last dance. Each of the type classes were also doing their very best to construct the most amazing booth which hopefully would make every head turn. As usual, Hyuuga Natsume dragged Sakura Mikan <em>somewhere<em> to avoid pesky fangirls—and **some **fanboys—following them everywhere like lapdogs. Their best friends—namely Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru, respectively—were also having the same kind of drama.

"I-I-Imai…" Ruka started, fiddling with Usagi's tail and gulping every so often. Hotaru turned to him with an expressionless façade and, after realizing it was _him_, she whipped out her camera, took a picture of him, and then kept it afterwards—all those things happening in a split second. The raven-haired girl immediately tinkered with her inventions on her seat, not giving a care in the world.

"Uh-uhhh…" Ruka said, getting dizzy with all the fast-paced actions done by the same girl he oh-so-wanted to talk to for the past hour.

"Spit it out. I'm a busy person," she looked at him pointedly. Ruka gulped once again, still fiddling a very annoyed-looking Usagi.

"W-Well…you see—" he was _almost_ prepared to tell her when the rabbit bit him, successfully letting him let go of it as it ran away from his shaking hands.

"Uhh, be right back!" and then the blonde ran after his pet, leaving Hotaru alone.

"Stupid animal-lovers…" and she focused her attention back to the neglected invention, but not before another person interrupted her—this time, a certain seaweed-haired guy with a creepy smile.

"Imai-san!" he greeted cheerfully which made her cringe—it was actually a little _too_ cheerful for her liking.

"You…" she snarled at his grinning face, but he was unwavering.

"Yes, it's me, the senpai you've always looked up to," he said honourably.

She just rolled her eyes at that.

"Stop that blasphemy. I don't look up to people such as yourself—especially with the alice you have," and she stifled a sarcastic grin which made him really furious.

But he just shrugged it off, as per usual.

"Imai-san, I came here to tell you that—"

"Imai! Please listen to me!" at long last, Ruka came back with his bunny, index finger clad with checkered band-aid. Seaweed-head guy looked like he would explode any minute from now.

"Stop ruining my moment, blondie!" seaweed shrieked with all his might.

Ruka ignored him.

"Listen, willyougotothedancewithme?" Ruka blathered quickly.

"Was that alien language?" Hotaru asked him humourlessly.

"NO!" seaweed jumped up and down in dismay and looked at the blonde with great disdain.

"What the hell are you talking about?" it was not Ruka's turn to ask.

It's getting a little bit confusing…

"NO NO NO! You can't ask her to the dance! I should be the one to do it!" he was too caught-up with his anger that he didn't notice his restraining device fall.

A horrendous smell filled their respiratory systems, thereby preventing them from taking a whiff of fresh air. Ruka and Usagi fell flat on the floor, Hotaru used one of her inventions to survive the deadly aroma while seaweed head…well, let's just say he also fainted from the aftereffect.

Hotaru looked at them, shaking her head.

"This is exactly the reason why I don't date anyone. Boys are just too stupid for me," and she stalked off, leaving two nincompoops on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_We're not really sure if his alice was indeed farting, but it would be awesome if it really is. =)))_

**_Ria _**_x_


	7. Game

I've never written this much in one sitting before. XD

* * *

><p><strong>#07<br>****Game**

Sumire Shouda doesn't play to lose.

* * *

><p>She's had her heart broken far too many times before. And so when he steps in and offers his, she gives a scoff in disbelief, like it's the most ridiculous proposal in the world.<p>

"_Us_? _Together_?" she exclaims through her tears. "You're kidding me!"

He only gives her a smile, one that's too clever for his own good. "Wanna bet?" he asks, by which he means to ask her to just give it a try.

For a minute or two she only stares at him, until at last, seeing the earnestness in his eyes, she stomps a foot on the ground. "You're on!"

* * *

><p>And so they get together, placing hearts on the line. The hours turn into days, and the days turn into weeks.<p>

"You're losing," her friend points out, watching her hold a rose from him with a small smile on her face.

Upon the words she feels her smile disappear, replace with a stubborn frown. "No," she snaps, and even then her voice sounds weak and unsure. He is only her friend – her best friend, even.

And that's all he will ever be.

* * *

><p>But soon the weeks turn into months, and the friendship she holds for him becomes a little deeper than she intended for it to be. And so for the first time in her sixteen years, she is stumped and completely unsure how to express herself.<p>

"I think it's mostly because it includes swallowing your pride."

She buries her face in her hands. "Just no," she groans.

"What seems to be the matter?" a familiar voice interrupts, making her freeze in her seat. Slowly and unwillingly, she raises her head just in time to see the familiar grin on his lips.

"Game over?"

* * *

><p>She glares at him from across the room, still refusing to approach him even though they're already alone.<p>

"So?" he prompts, making her scoff.

She presses her lips into a thin line, feeling like a trapped mouse. "Stop playing stupid," she snaps, inwardly asking herself why she's being stubborn, and why it's taken this long for them to reach this point. After all, he already knows what she thinks before she can even say it aloud, doesn't he?

"I can read minds; not hearts," he tells her. "Besides, the number thoughts in your mind confuses me."

Her expression hardens as she looks at him sharply. "Liar."

He stops and meets her gaze, until finally a wistful smile falls on his lips. "I just want to hear you say it, Sumire."

Her eyes widens at his quiet surrender, making out the hope in his gaze. She bites her lip, unsure whether to smile or to cry as she realizes how long he's waited for this. He, the best friend who's always been there for her.

"You idiot," she mutters, and runs to him, throwing her arms around his neck in a selfish embrace. "You know I've always loved you."

Sumire Shouda knows it's the best game she's ever won.

_game._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	8. Howalon

We all know how Mikan loves Fluff Puffs, so here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>#08<strong>

**Howalon**

Natsume will do anything for love.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, you are now dismissed. You are free to go to Central Town when the bell rings," was Narumi-sensei's last words before he strutted out of the classroom, leaving them in a chaotic state.<p>

Hotaru was counting her galleons…err, rabbits with the others while Mikan—well, let's just say she got broke for the nth time that week.

"Hotaruuuuuu!" Mikan jumped to her only to get hit by the inventor's trusty baka gun.

"Your face is full of snot. Get away from me," was what the amethyst-eyed girl said before returning her attention back to her money—completely ignoring the brunette sprawled on the floor.

"Hotaruuuu, stop being mean! I was just wondering if you'd be okay with me borrowing just a hundred rabbits from your savings—"

"No."

"But Hotaru—"

"No."

"If you would just let me explain—"

"No."

"I'll do anything—"

"I have Amanatsu for that."

"Pleasepleasepl—"

"No."

"For Howalon—"

"No."

"Fine!" and the brunette walked back to her seat, feeling dumped.

"You know, Mikan, we can lend you some rabbits if you really want to," Anna and Nonoko looked at her with pity etched on their faces, but the brunette was unyielding this time.

"No, if I have to do another play in the middle of Central Town just to buy a Howalon box, then I shall do it!" she exclaimed and slammed her fist on the table, earning herself a light injury.

"Well, if you say so…" and then they walked away, leaving her in a mess.

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?" and after talking to herself for a few minutes, she felt herself slump down her desk, sleepiness blanketing her every being amidst the chatter of the class.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the room, leaving a sleeping Mikan behind.

* * *

><p>When Mikan woke up—30 minutes later, might I add—she was shocked to see an abandoned classroom before her.<p>

"Why did they leave me!" she started to flail around and stood up to leave, but not until she noticed a paper on her desk.

_You can have this free Howalon ticket; it'll be useless if I use it because I don't really eat that fluffy crap anyway. _

Underneath the note was the free Howalon ticket, valid for one whole freaking year. Mikan's eyes started brimming with fresh tears and thanked whoever gave her the ticket.

And then she remembered…

"_Natsume! You're so smart! You got the Best Student Award again, right?" Mikan clapped like a delighted child beside the raven-haired boy. The latter had irritation painted on his face._

"_What was the prize, a whole week outside the Academy? Wow, that must be great!" she exclaimed._

"_**A ****stupid ****Howalon ****ticket**…" was all he said._

"Holy mackerel!" and she sat there, gaping like a dunce at her own realization.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_How in the world. =))))_

_Tell us what you think about it. XD_

**_Ria _**_x_


	9. Illusions

Yuu deserves more stories about him, I say.

* * *

><p><strong>#09<br>Illusions**

Because he's intelligent and he's creative; and he's capable of creating something far better than Reality.

* * *

><p>The seven-year-old Yuu Tobita flinches at the accusatory stares of the other kids in the orphanage, backing into a corner wordlessly.<p>

"You're a _freak_!" they tell him, with a hint of both fear and anger and mockery. "Just admit that you did it!"

He shakes his head frantically. "N-No! I-I'm not doing anything!" he sputters, unsure how to tell them that although the frightening visions that they saw were_ his _creation, he doesn't know how he creates them in the first place.

"No wonder no one adopts you! You're a freak, Yuu Tobita! A freak!" a girl screams, her cheeks still streaked with tears that had unwillingly fallen after the terrible vision that they are accusing him of.

Yuu stares at her, this girl who had made his stay in the orphanage feel worse than hell itself. Remaining where he stands, he feels himself shake with emotions, and in a detached part of his mind he wonders how he's able to hold himself together. "Y-You have to believe me! I-I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!" the girl snaps. "Why don't you just _die_!"

And Yuu cringes, because once again no one believes him, and he has no choice but to keep his silence. Remaining where he stands, he bites his lips to keep himself from crying, and watches as everyone turns away.

Without a word, he returns to his room, feeling the loneliness creep over his heart once more. He feels his legs give away in despair, and yet his mind refuses to be defeated.

Settling himself on his bed, he closes his eyes, willfully thinking of happiness amidst the hell that he's currently trapped in.

Because while Yuu Tobita might be a freak, he is also a genius, and his is a deadly combination of both intelligence and ingenuity. As much as the other children might hate him for it, he is capable of creating visions, dreams, _illusions – _

And for now, they're everything that he has, and they're the closest to a beautiful Reality that he can get.

_illusions_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hilaire<em>**


	10. Jargon

Is it just me, or jargon is a really cool word? Go look it up and be amazed. XD Oh, and please be informed that these snippets aren't related in any way—unless we tell you it is. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>#10<strong>

**Jargon**

Some things just need to have a little code in them.

* * *

><p>There are several ways to express how you feel for a person.<p>

Get her flowers, sing a song to her—or better yet, compose the song yourself, treat her well, be a good listener, make a poem for her, or you can just tell her that you love her **straight ****on**.

But you see, many have been struggling to do the last way. There are billions of people in this world, and every single day, they struggle to express their love for their special someone. Not because they are scared—well, kinda, but that's beside the point—but because they don't know how to construct the sacred words to win a woman's heart.

Let's look at Yome Kokoro, for example.

"I don't know how to construct the sacred words to win a woman's heart!" he exclaimed.

See what I mean?

"I need to find the perfect words to say! Ruka!" and so, our favorite blonde swaggered to the scene, laptop in hand.

"For heaven's sake, put yourself together man. That's just a girl,"

"Says the person who can't even ask Imai Hotaru out for a date," Koko deadpanned.

"Uhh…well, that's beside the point. It's all about your problem right now, not mine…" said Ruka, whose face could well be one of those tomatoes in the greenhouse.

The blonde quickly opened his laptop and searched for any way to solve his friend's problem…until he found a site.

"Koko, look at this," Ruka then began to read what it said.

"_Love is a diving feeling and as the popular notion goes, happens just once and lasts forever. It is not meant for the toddlers or the brats who fall in love at every step or weed a motive out of it. It has a much deeper meaning attached to it and the couples, who fail to understand this, are heartbroken. Hence a deeper understanding of the same is required before expressing your love to someone. I Love You perhaps, is the most overused, mundane and clichéd phrase and is always a winner when it comes to expressing your love. Since language should not be a barrier, we bring you a list on how to say I love you in different languages._

"This is what you need, my man!" and they did a high five.

"Wow, thank you so much, man. I owe you a lot—my life, even," Koko then snatched the laptop from the blonde and began to read it, eternally grateful for the makers of the certain site.

* * *

><p>It was a fine afternoon; Ruka was watching some cartoon show on TV while munching some shrimp prawns when a loud banging on his door interrupted his peaceful day.<p>

"Nogi Ruka! Open up!" it was Koko's voice.

"What's wrong?" the blonde inquired after opening the door for his buddy.

"Sumire just dumped the daylights out of me. My life is over…" and so, he sobbed and attacked Ruka with his power hug.

And Ruka, being the good friend that he is, just patted his back awkwardly as they waddled their way inside the room, Koko hugging him like a bamboo-hugging panda.

"She knew all those stupid things I said to her. I need some code to let her know how I feel!" and that was when Ruka got an idea.

"Why don't you tell her something like…let's say, _Gitchee __Gitchee __Goo_?"

"What in the name of seaweed is that?"

"I don't know, it's a weird jargon from a cartoon show I saw earlier before you barged in,"

"How would I know if it works?" Koko looked up to him, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"You wouldn't know if you won't try,"

* * *

><p>"Holy moly, man! How did you know that phrase?" Koko grinned so wide it almost covered his whole face. Ruka just shrugged.<p>

"Why?"

"Because she said she also feels the same way!" and then they did a high-five.

"Well, go look it up and be amazed," was what Ruka said.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_Phineas and Ferb, anyone? =))_

**_Ria _**_x_


	11. Kismet

Thanks to Ria for the prompt. :D

* * *

><p><strong>#11<br>****Kismet**

Everyone said they couldn't be.

* * *

><p>He hated her at first sight.<p>

They were only ten years old when they first met, and yet their hatred for each other was almost immediately established.

He was a cocky, arrogant bastard.

She was a cold, manipulating bitch.

It was definitely hate at first sight.

* * *

><p>They very rarely spoke, and even when they did it only resulted to an exchange of colorful insults. It was almost scary, how similar they were, and perhaps this was the ultimate reason why they hated each other.<p>

The world said sharks ate their own kind.

"_Which is why they can never be," _everyone remarked, with a hint of amusement. _"It's just not meant to be."_

* * *

><p>But somehow, somewhere along the way, the two of them decided that they couldn't stand what the world was saying. After all, they weren't the Academy's finest if they couldn't think or say or do as they wished.<p>

"_They say it's kismet," _she told him one morning, _"that we're not meant to be."_

He only scoffed in reply, and it was on that day they both decide that all of the world must be a fool.

_kismet_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	12. Lie Detector

I just adore Hotaru and Natsume like gaaaah. Okay. XD

* * *

><p><strong>#12<strong>

**Lie Detector**

A person can lie, but a certain contraption just can't.

* * *

><p>Imai Hotaru has been known to produce some of Japan's greatest inventions—from simple things like toys and gadgets to enormous space shuttles. None of these inventions have been known to experience any malfunction until after about a decade of usage. Whatever he clients ask, she always manages to pull those things off.<p>

At age ten, she was already at the top of her game.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day and our stoic inventor locked herself inside her laboratory, tinkering with her inventions silently when a knock disturbed her thoughts.<p>

"Imai-sama, Persona-sensei is here," the robot said through closed doors and the amethyst-eyed girl sighed.

"Let him in," was what she said—and her visitor did.

"What now?" she languidly asked her teacher without even sparing a glance at him.

"Imai, I know I've been so pushy or needy about you joining the Dangerous Ability Class," he started.

"Oh? I'm glad you're aware of that," she sardonically replied.

"Bu if you really want to decline, give me a legitimate reason why you don't want to be part of my class," he continued, ignoring her remark.

"What do I have to do just so you'd stop bugging me?"

"I have a proposition. I want you to make the best lie detector you could ever make. If anyone ever lies to you in front of me, then you must join the DA. However, if everyone says the truth, I will not bug you anymore."

She smirked at him. It was all too easy.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>The Northern Woods was packed with DA students from all divisions that day. Hotaru brought her invention—a lie detector—and placed it in the middle of the crowd.<p>

"Imai here will be interrogating you all so answer her as truthful as you can be," and the masked teacher smirked at them.

Everyone formed a line to wait for their turn to get interrogated. Nobara sat first, picked a paper from the fish bowl and, after reading the question, muttered a strangled _No_ for an answer, and a bell tinkled. Hotaru smirked at her and another person sat on the lie detector chair.

This went on for half an hour, and so far, everything has been going smoothly according to Hotaru's plan. Even Persona looked like he'd kill somebody any minute from now.

It was Natsume's turn now, and he lazily picked up the last paper from the fish bowl. He mentally read the question and his eyes widened immediately after doing so. The inventor's eyebrows quirked up, confused with his reaction.

"Answer it, Natsume," Persona's monotonous voice broke the silence blanketing them.

"N-No, of course not," the raven-haired lad answered and stood up to leave, only to stop when he heard a buzz from where he came from—it indicated something.

He lied.

He turned around to see Hotaru's shocked face, Persona's smug expression and everyone else's confusion.

"H-Hyuuga, give me your paper," Natsume threw the paper back at her. When she caught it, she was surprised with what was written there.

_Do you like the girl in front of you in a romantic way?_

She could vaguely remember that she was the only girl standing in front of him the moment he sat on the lie detector chair.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_**Ria**_


	13. Miracle

More frames for other characters! :D

* * *

><p><strong>#13<strong>**  
>Miracle<strong>

They all said he needed a miracle.

* * *

><p>There was no hope for him.<p>

The Academy wouldn't say it, but Tsubasa Andou knew that he was the worst kind of troublemaker that they had ever had. He ditched his classes; he caused trouble for the other students; he disobeyed his teachers – and sometimes, he event went against the administrators of the school itself.

They all said he needed a miracle to save him.

And he would smile bitterly, because he knew that they were right.

* * *

><p>"I'm Misaki Harada," the twelve-year-old girl said, smiling at him as she offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."<p>

He put his legs up his desk, giving her a cruel, calculating stare before cocking his head arrogantly. "Speak for yourself, lady."

The next thing he realized was a hard slap across his cheek, and for a moment or two Tsubasa could only stare at the new student in disbelief. Did she really slap him – and in front of the entire class, too?

"I don't care who you are in this school, Tsubasa Andou," the girl said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You _don't _talk to me like that."

It took a few moments later before Tsubasa finally understood what had happened. And when he did, he did the first thing that crossed his mind:

He _laughed_.

He laughed like he'd never laughed before, because he realized that maybe, just maybe, Misaki Harada was the miracle he had always been waiting for.

_miracle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	14. Nobara

I wanted to dedicate this snippet to Natsume, since November is his birthday and all, but I decided to just use Nobara since she's one of the most tragically ignored characters.

* * *

><p><strong>#14<strong>

**Nobara**

"_I know him better than he even knew himself."_

* * *

><p>It was exactly the crack of dawn when Nobara arrived inside her dormitory room, right hand clutching her wounded arm. It was mission night once again, and together with Natsume, they infiltrated an abandoned warehouse to retrieve a young girl there. It has been her second year in the Dangerous Ability Class and Persona was still so adamant about her doing missions aone. So he sense her as a back-up to anyone who might need one—especially to those missions which needs a group of students to clean the mess.<p>

Memories flooded her as she cleaned her wound. If it wasn't for Persona's kindness, she would be dead by now. He saved her from the AAO and kept her under his wing. Her otou-san—as she calls him—was probably one of the most misunderstood people she knew. He was known to be the spawn of the devil, and even the reincarnation of Satan himself to an ordinary Gakuen Alice student but she knew better. In fact, she knew him better than he even knew himself.

Over the years, she has been observing his every move. She knows how he reacts in different situations. She knows the real Rei Serio behind his mask. She memorized his smile, every wrinkle that appears when he does that rare thing. She knows him inside out—and she loves the real him. She loves him more than she ever loved anyone.

It was such a shame he needs to hide his true self from everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_**Ria**_


	15. Obsession

**#15  
><strong>**Obsession**

It was always a pain to run away from fan girls.

* * *

><p>"Misaki, hurry and hide me!"<p>

The seventeen-year-old Misaki looked up from the textbook he was reading, frowning at his friend. "Fan girls? Again?" he muttered.

"Yes!" Narumi exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath as his eyes desperately sought all four corners of Misaki's room for a spot to hide. It took him a few moments to realize that the other young man had turned back to his book, as if he heard nothing. "Misaki! What the hell are you doing?"

"Reading?" Misaki said, at which Narumi almost choked.

"_Reading_! At a time when your friend is in most need of your help, you're _reading_!" Narumi exclaimed, just as he heard the pounding on Misaki's door. "Oh, _shit_! How did they know I'm here?"

Misaki growled, remembering it would be the _fifteenth _ time he would have to repair the door to his room within the span of two weeks. "Dammit, Narumi! Couldn't you have gone somewhere else instead of my room? You know that they know you always go here!"

Much to his surprise, Narumi was already climbing outside of his window as he spoke. "Hey, you idiot! Are you trying to commit suicide?" he yelled. "We're on the _third _ floor!"

Narumi barely heard him as he jumped to the balcony of the next door. "Better death than fan girls, Misaki!" he exclaimed. "See you around!"

Misaki could only gape as his friend continued to leap dexterously, almost impressed despite himself –

It was then that he heard the door to his room finally give away, and Misaki froze, slowly turning to look at what awaited him. Standing by the doorway were about twenty of Narumi's fan girls, an odd twinkle in their eyes.

"Start talking, Misaki."

Damn, but he had better practice those leaping skills, too.

_obsession._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	16. Piyo

Piyo time!

* * *

><p><strong>#16<strong>

**Piyo**

Ever wonder why Piyo's color is yellow?

* * *

><p>"Ruka-pyon, may I ask you something?" it was a bright Saturday morning and Mikan was strolling along the mini-forests in the Academy with her best friend, Hotaru when they spotted Ruka. He looked like he was having the time of his life as he fed Piyo with some…well, feeds.<p>

"What is it?" the blonde replied as he recognized her voice.

"Why is Piyo yellow? I mean, I know it's weird, but please answer me," and Hotaru just had to spit her water out when she heard that.

Ruka just smiled. He opened his mouth to answer her kindly when Hotaru beat him to it.

"Mikan, are you serious?" she blurted out, completely flabbergasted—though her face showed nonchalance. How in the world is that even possible?

That's just insane—but that's beside the point.

"Yeah. I've been wondering that ever since I first set foot here," was the brunette's only retort.

"Mikan, I can't believe you're already sixteen yet you don't even know that Piyo is a bird," the inventor deadpanned.

"What's the connection?"

"Piyo is a gigantic chick," Ruka kindly answered with a smile.

"Yeah but…why is it yellow? Can't it be red or blue?"

"Just…just shut up," was her best friend's words before they bid the blonde goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_She's a dunderhead, what do you expect? XD_

_**Ria **x_


	17. Quit

**#17  
><strong>**Quit**

It's when things seem worst that you mustn't quit.

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura knew that she wasn't as intelligent as her best friend Hotaru Imai was.<p>

And yet despite this and despite all the mockery that she would always receive, she kept at what she was doing. She stayed up late to study; she asked her friends for help to improve herself; and she promised herself that no matter what happened, she would give it her best shot and do her utmost to keep up with her best friend and remain beside her.

Mikan Sakura wasn't born a quitter, and she wasn't about to start now. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and uttered a quiet prayer, before finally opening the exam questionnaire for Tokyo University.

_quit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	18. Raven

A snippet dedication to Natsume and Hotaru's hair color.

* * *

><p><strong>#18<strong>

**Raven**

I didn't mean the bird, I meant the hair.

* * *

><p>"I've always wondered why you and Natsume have the same hair color," Mikan pondered while she rolled over and over again inside Hotaru's messy lab. The inventor just sat on her working chair, tweaking endlessly on her inventions.<p>

"Why do you always wonder?" her best friend replied, amethyst orbs still not looking away from her contraption.

"I don't know, it's just weird. You guys are the closest friends I've ever had, and you two have the same hair color," she expressed her thoughts aloud, swinging her feel back and forth.

"Stop giving meaning to everything, alright?" was Hotaru's words, but she inwardly smiled at Mikan's deduction.

Maybe their hair color is significant, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_Too short. OTL_

_**Ria**_


	19. Silence

**#19  
><strong>**Silence**

In silence, there is understanding.

* * *

><p>Subaru Imai and Hotaru Imai had never been the expressive type.<p>

It wasn't that they couldn't find the words to say, because they were much too smart to be at a loss for words. It wasn't as if they were too shy to actually express themselves in the presence of the other, either.

It just happened that silence would always seem the best way of their communication.

And so every time they would see each other, no matter how unspeaking they both remain, they would somehow know what each other felt.

Other people could call it kinship or affinity or sibling bond, but for Hotaru and Subaru, there had always been understanding in their silence.

_silence._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	20. Teddy Bear

Youichi reminds me of teddy bears. :3

* * *

><p><strong>#20<strong>

**Teddy Bear**

All thanks to his onee-chan who managed to give him exactly what he needed just when he needed it the most.

* * *

><p>Hijiri Youichi was known to be the younger counterpart of Hyuuga Natsume. He has cold, emerald eyes and gray hair which never fails to attract fan girls. At a tender age of three, he was already exposed to the harshness of the world—alone.<p>

He was separated from his parents because of his gift—which he disdainfully recognizes as his curse. He could summon spirits; the thought alone is mind-boggling and downright dangerous. Because of this, people choose to distance themselves from him for fear of their lives.

At age three, he felt like he was already fifteen; that was how harsh the world was to him.

But all of it changed when a certain brunette gave him a teddy bear.

He never had a toy before, let alone a teddy bear, so it was really awkward for him to receive such gift. But as time passed, he realized how lonely he actually was. And if not for his teddy bear—his new buddy, he would've lost his sanity by now.

All thanks to his onee-chan who managed to give him exactly what he needed just when he needed it the most.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_**Ria**_


	21. Unbound

**#21  
><strong>**Unbound**

He was unbound. Or at least, he liked to think he was.

* * *

><p>The ability to travel through time gave Noda the freedom not only to see what present is, but also what the past had been. It was because of this that somehow, deep down, he would always think that he was unbound.<p>

But it didn't take him too long to realize that no matter how free he would seem, he was always to return to the Academy anyway. Somehow, no matter what he would do, and no matter where he would end up: He would always return to the Academy – a place where he supposedly, rightfully belonged.

It wasn't as if he hated the Academy, but sometimes – just sometimes: He would wish he was really, truly free – unbound in the truest sense of the word.

_unbound._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	22. Voyeurism

I have been writing for three hours straight. My fingers hurt. TwT

* * *

><p><strong>#22<strong>

**Voyeurism**

That moment when Mikan got infected by Natsume's pervert language.

* * *

><p>Hotaru was having the time of her life spying on Ruka using her peregrine falcon camera when Mikan slammed the door inside her laboratory, cheeks puffed and arms akimbo. The stoic inventor was so shocked that her iPad fell from her hands and into the floor with a loud bang.<p>

Mikan saw what it was.

It looked like a freaking X-Rated movie from afar, with Ruka belting the lyrics of Britney Spears' Hit Me Baby One More Time while he was inside the shower room, oblivious to any sign of spying at all.

Mikan's eyes widened like saucers it almost rolled out of its' sockets as she pointed an accusing finger.

"W-Why are you spying on Ruka-pyon?"

"Money," was all Hotaru replied before she took a swig from her mug, but Mikan was freaking unyielding.

"Do you even have an idea of what you're doing? That's voyeurism, for crying out loud!"

And Hotaru spitted all the water she just drank on the floor.

"What the hell, Mikan! Do you even know what that means?" the amethyst-eyed girl asked, eyes widening as well.

"Well…Natsume taught me that. What does it really mean, anyway?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," and for the first time in history, Mikan witnessed Hotaru facepalm herself.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_**Ria**_


	23. Wish

**#23  
><strong>**Wish**

He knows he's going to die soon. It doesn't keep him from wishing otherwise anyway.

* * *

><p>Kaname knows he will die soon.<p>

He's always known, somehow, that there had to be a price for granting life to those that weren't even supposed to be alive. It seemed like common sense to him, but he was young, and perhaps he didn't truly understand: His alice spelt death for him, each and every second that he would use it.

And now, as he collapses on the floor in exhaustion, remembering the worried look on Tsubasa's face, he curses himself for being a fool and for not taking care of his health much better.

He knows he's going to die, but it doesn't keep him from wishing otherwise anyway.

_wish._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	24. Xanadu

Hotaru and money. 8D

* * *

><p><strong>#24<strong>

**Xanadu**

An idyllic, beautiful place is a place full of money.

* * *

><p>Mikan could not fathom why Hotaru loves money.<p>

I mean, yeah, everyone loves money alright. In fact, they always say that money makes the world go round. But what puzzle Mikan to no end is the fact that Hotaru had to sacrifice everything for money.

Imagine seeing a guy's body for a day for a pictorial just to earn money. Isn't that too much? That's practically like devirginizing yourself for the sake of money. That's like surrendering your eyes' white flag for that stupid paper that makes the world go round.

And so she asked her best friend that day.

"Hotaru, why do you sacrifice so many things for money?"

"I want to go to a beautiful place with a lot of money with me," was all she said.

You can't really blame her, can you?

After all, being in a xanadu is worth all the sacrifices you have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_**Ria**_


	25. Yes

**#25  
><strong>**Yes**

It was going to be a battle to death.

* * *

><p>It was going to be a battle to death. Natsume Hyuuga had always known that everything would all end up in a bloody war. Dreams would be crushed; lives would be lost; and hearts would be broken, but they were all necessary.<p>

War was necessary to attain the peace that everyone wanted, after all.

And so despite the fear in him – the fear not only for himself but for all those that he held most precious, he said yes.

Yes, he would join the war.

Yes, he would risk his life for his friends.

Yes, he would do everything to end the war that had long plagued him and the many alices before him.

Yes: It was going to be a battle to death.

_yes_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilaire<strong>_


	26. Zinnia

We thank you all for reading and reviewing this thing right here. :D

For the last letter, we present NaMi. XD

* * *

><p><strong>#26<strong>

**Zinnia**

Over the years, flowers have been known to signify certain interpretations and emotions.

* * *

><p>January 1st.<p>

It was her eighteenth birthday.

She invited him to attend her debut, but he didn't know what to bring. After all, it was his first time to actually attend a party.

"What should I bring?" was what he asked her.

"Oh, you needn't bring anything. We have all the things prepared there," was her assurance.

But he knew better. He knew she wanted him to bring something special—since it was her special day, of course.

The only thing he knew about her was that she loved flowers—especially Zinnia.

The more he pondered about it, the more he realized something.

That's it!

And so, when he was appointed as the eighteenth person to dance with her, she was delighted because not only did he bring her a different kind of flower, but he also knew it was her favourite.

"Happy birthday," and in the middle of the crowd, they shared a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Collection<strong>

_Well, we hope you had fun!_

_And January 1st isn't really Mikan's birthday. =))_

_Toodles!_

_**Ria** and **Hilaire**_


End file.
